


Je te veux

by Maoko



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoko/pseuds/Maoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot de dernière minute, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Lorsque Quinn décide d'emmener une Rachel réticente à l'une de ces parties populaires , toutes deux n'auraient jamais pensaient ce qu'il se passerait à la fin de la soireé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te veux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je te veux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30793) by NYsarahNY. 



> Cette fiction est écrite exclusivement par NYsarahNY, tous le mérite lui revient donc.  
> Je ne fais que partager son super travail ici!  
> L'original se trouve sur Fanfiction.net . Si vous désiré lui dire quelque mots. En sachant que tous commentaires écrit ici, lui seront rapporté. Merci de votre soutient et Bonne Lecture!!
> 
> PS : J'ai eu son autorisation!

Deux mois étaient passés depuis que Rachel et Finn s'étaient séparés, le lycée McKinley en avait été profondément choqué et encore plus lorsqu'il avait appris la cause de la séparation, Rachel Berry. Un enfer s'était déchaîne sur le Glee Club, personne ne comprenait pourquoi Rachel avait rompue avec Finn mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient encore moins c'était que ce soit Rachel Berry, la plus grande loseuse du lycée qui avait plaquée le mignon ( et idiot sur les bords ) Quaterback de l'équipe des Titans, Finn Hudson. Celui-ci en dernier recours s'était même agenouillé devant elle pour qu'elle le reprenne mais Rachel avait été très claire, elle ne voulait plus de lui et de ces promesses à deux balles. Enfin c'était ce que croyez les étudiants mais la véritable cause était que Rachel avait prit en flagrant délit Finn entrain de la tromper avec une vulgaire cheerleader, Manon ou Mégane peu importe, et ça personne ne le savait. Depuis Rachel et Finn ne se parlaient plus et une certaine cheerleader blonde en avait profité pour se rapprocher subtilement de la chanteuse qui s'en était aussitôt réjouie. Sauf que les intentions de Quinn Fabray n'était pas aussi innocentes qu'elle voulait bien le faire paraître. Elle voulait Rachel Berry pour elle seule, et tout le monde savait que personne ne refusait quelque chose à la Capitaine des Cherrios.

« Rach allez, ça va être marrant ! » gémit Quinn assise sur le rocking-chair chair de la brune qui poussa un bruyant soupir.

« Non Quinn, c'est une nuit scolaire, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distraite par autre chose que mon avenir » refusa Rachel en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Quinn roula des yeux et fit une moue.

« Tu n'as pas le choix Berry, tu vas monter dans ma voiture et te taire pour que je puisse t'emmener à la partie de Puckerman sans incident » grogna Quinn en se levant brusquement faisant sursauter de peur Rachel.

Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure en ayant la désagréable impression de revoir la fille qui l'avait persécutée pendant des années. Quinn se dégonfla aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le visage effrayé de son amie.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur Rach, je... juste... je veux que tu viennes à la partie. Je m'ennuie tellement mais je suis obligée de m'y présenter parce que je suis la Capitaine des cheerleaders. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester les bras croisés alors que la plus belle et la plus intelligente de tes amies à besoin de toi, non ? » demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

Rachel haussa un sourcil devant les compliments que se faisant toute seule Quinn et gloussa doucement.

« Tu connais la modestie ? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Hum... c'est une vieille amie à moi » plaisanta Quinn en souriant doucement lorsqu'elle vit Rachel se détendre. « Pour moi » insista-t-elle après un long silence en faisant la moue dont personne ne pouvait résister.

Rachel le vit et grimaça avant de lever les bras au ciel et de souffler d'agacement.

« Très bien je viens, tu as gagné ! » grogna-t-elle avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie sous une grande étreinte.

« Merci, merci, merci ! » gloussa Quinn avec un grand sourire.

Le cœur de Rachel eut un raté à cette vision et elle lui retourna un plus petit sourire. C'était tellement rare de voir Quinn Fabray aussi détendue, à l'aise et souriante.

« Est-ce que ma tenue vestimentaire est convenable ? » demanda Rachel avec inquiétude en baissant son regard sur son corps.

Quinn pencha la tête et détailla minutieusement le corps de Rachel, prenant plaisir à voir chaque courbe de Rachel. Elle se lécha les lèvres puis se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance sous le regard interrogateur et impatient de Rachel. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un simple jean serré qui était complété par un t-shirt qui laissa place à beaucoup trop d'imagination au goût de Quinn qui lui répondit par ce fait :

« T-tu devrais mettre un gilet ou une veste ».

Rachel fit une moue boudeuse mais attrapa tout de même la veste en cuir qui était négligemment étalée sur son lit.

Quinn gloussa doucement devant la tête que faisait son amie et la pressa de descendre.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent avec une demi-heure de retard car les deux jeunes filles avaient voulues prendre le volant mais Rachel avait réussie à gagnée lorsqu'elle fit rappeler à Quinn qu'elle venait à la partie malgré ses résolutions. Quinn s'était contentée de faire la moue le restant du trajet.

« Hé les filles ! Vous en avez mis du temps » s'exclama Puckerman en leur ouvrant la porte.

Rachel et Quinn haussèrent les épaules puis s'enfoncèrent dans la maison qui était remplie à ras bord d'adolescents à moitié saouls et gonflés à bloc d'hormones.

« Je vois que tu as ramené ta naine » grogna soudain Santana en apparaissant devant eux.

Rachel sursauta de frayeur et posa une main sur son cœur battant la chamade tandis que Quinn croisait les bras sur son torse et haussait un sourcil en ignorant la chaleur qui l'avait envahie lorsque Santana avait appelé Rachel comme étant sa naine. Ce n'était pas très subtile mais c'était déjà ça. Au moins Santana avait comprit que Rachel était hors limites.

« Ce n'est pas une naine Lopez » répliqua-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

Rachel sourit doucement devant la réaction protectrice de Quinn et se rapprocha un peu plus de la blonde.

« Ouais, peu importe... j'venais juste vous prévenir que le Glee Club comptait se retrouver dans une demie-heure à l'étage » grommela-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Quinn retint un sourire en voyant les yeux de Rachel s'illuminer et hocha la tête vers Santana qui détala aussitôt en marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles.

« Tiens » lui dit soudain Quinn en lui tendant un gobelet rouge que Rachel attrapa avec méfiance la faisant rouler des yeux. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est clean » ajouta-elle d'une voix douce avant d'écarquiller les yeux lorsque Rachel but son verre cul sec.

La brune toussa un peu puis cligna des yeux avant de grimacer.

« C'est fort » râla-t-elle avant de déposer son verre sur une table.

Quinn éclata de rire la faisant rougir.

« Eh bien si j'avais su que tu avais ça en toi Berry, je t'aurais fait venir plus tôt » ria-t-elle aux éclats alors que Rachel la fusillait du regard avant de reprendre une boisson.

« Saches que je ne suis pas aussi innocente que j'en ai l'air Quinn » répliqua Rachel avec suffisance avant de boire une gorgée de son verre en se retenant de grimacer alors qu'elle savait que c'était ce qu'attendait Quinn.

Celle-ci la regarda faire avec amusement et apporta sa boisson à ses lèvres en ne quittant pas des yeux Rachel qui déglutit difficilement sous le regard intense.

« Tu veux danser ? » lui demanda Quinn en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Rachel lui fit un petit sourire.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne te largues dès la première danse Fabray » plaisanta-t-elle.

Quinn poussa un cri indigné et attrapa le poignet de Rachel pour la conduire sur le piste de danse après que la brune ai terminée son deuxième verre de la soirée. Rachel regarda avec fascination les corps autour d'eux qui se moulaient avec lascivité, s'abandonnaient à la musique et cligna des yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans une autre dimension. Debout devant elle, Quinn la regarda avec intensité attendant une geste de sa part.

Rachel se racla la gorge et sentit ses mains trembler. Devait-elle les poser sur les épaules de Quinn ? Ou sur ses hanches ? Ou devait-elle tout simplement garder ses mains pour elle et danser ? Quinn vit sa nervosité et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de lui prendre doucement une main. Elle la caressa, dessina des dessins imaginaires et retraça les veines apparentes de Rachel qui sentit son souffle se couper.

« Détends-toi Rach, c'est juste toi et moi » lui chuchota Quinn à l'oreille la faisant soupirer.

« O-oui... juste toi et moi » répéta Rachel d'une voix tremblante lorsque Quinn posa une main sur sa hanche avant de la presser doucement.

Elles commencèrent en oscillant timidement, pas certaines de quoi faire puis la tension s'évaporèrent d'elles et elles oublièrent tout ce qui était autour d'elles. C'était juste Quinn et Rachel, Rachel et Quinn. La chanteuse cacha son visage dans le cou de Quinn et laissa ses mains glisser timidement le long des côtes de la cheerleader qui soupira en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Leurs mouvements prirent de l'assurance et bientôt une main douce et chaude glissait sous le t-shirt de Rachel qui gémit en sentant les ongles de Quinn lui ratisser l'abdomen. Ce simple geste suffit à l'enflammer.

« Rachel » l'appela Quinn d'une voix affreusement rauque contre son oreille la faisant violemment frisonner.

« C-continue » soupira Rachel avant d'oser mettre une jambe entre celles de Quinn qui s'écartèrent légèrement pour la laisser faire.

La blonde poussa un grand gémissement lorsqu'un genou rentra en contact avec son entrejambe. C'était divin. Sa deuxième main s'inséra aussitôt sous le t-shirt de Rachel qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que les mains caressaient ses côtes, son ventre, son dos en le griffant légèrement des fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait explosée, Rachel ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça avant, même pas avec Finn.

« Vous aurez le temps de vous sauter dessus une autre fois ! » cria soudain une voix moqueuse tout près d'elle les faisant sursauter de peur.

La magie était rompue. Elle s'écartèrent légèrement rougissantes et les yeux dilatés par l'excitation puis avisèrent une Santana Lopez à moitié amusée et agacée. « Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ce sont les autres qui m'ont demandés de venir vous chercher » marmonna la Latina en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Quinn la fusilla du regard et se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, elle n'osa croiser le regard de Rachel et monta directement à l'étage. Rachel grimaça et attrapa la première boisson qu'elle trouvait avant de monter à son tour laissant derrière elle une Santana estomaquée et indignée. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre de Puckerman avant que Santana ne bouscule Rachel et Quinn et entre dans la chambre. Rachel se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de chiot de Finn mais se détourna et alla s'asseoir à coté de Kurt qui lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez pour mettre aussi longtemps ? » demanda Puck le visage contrarié en mettant un gobelet rouge devant chaque personne assise.

Quinn et Rachel rougir furieusement et baissèrent la tête. La brune fut la première à retrouver la parole et se racla la gorge.

« Nous étions entrain de danser » répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Mouais, moi j'avais plutôt l'impression que vous étiez entrain de baiser » se moqua Santana avant de grimacer sous le regard glacial que lui lança Quinn.

« La fermes Santana et retournes visiter la gorge de ta petite-amie » siffla-t-elle en serrant les poings.

« Répètes un peu sale- »

« Aussi excitant soit-il de vous voir vous battre, je veux vraiment qu'on commence le jeu » les interrompit Puck avec un grand sourire qui fit un peu peur à Rachel.

« C'est quoi comme jeu ? » demanda-t-elle avec méfiance lorsque Puck remplit leur gobelet d'alcool.

« Je n'ai jamais... Ça consiste à dire quelque chose que l'on a jamais fait mais si toi du l'as déjà fait, tu dois boire le verre et ainsi de suite » lui expliqua Kurt.

Rachel hocha la tête avec compréhension et se tendit lorsqu'elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle mais ne bougea pas.

« Ça n'as pas l'air si terrible que ça » murmura-t-elle en fixant son verre.

« Bon, Sam tu commences » déclara Puck en se rasseyant avec excitation.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai jamais... tromper ma copine » lacha-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Rachel grimaça en voyant Finn et Puck boire leur verre. Elle avait bien fait de le quitter.

« Attends, Quand est-ce que tu as trompé ta copine Finn ? Mais surtout laquelle ? » demanda Kurt avec un froncement de sourcils.

Rachel se retourna vers son ex et haussa un sourcil en le défiant silencieusement de dire la vérité, mais celui-ci se contenta de baisser honteusement la tête.

« J'ai embrassé Rachel alors que j'étais encore avec Quinn » marmonna-t-il.

Rachel soupira devant sa lâcheté et jeta un coup d'œil à Quinn qui se contentait de serrer les poings.

« Si seulement ce n'était que ça... » chuchota-t-elle.

Kurt la regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien.

« Je n'ai jamais voler de l'argent à mes parents » annonça Mercedes.

Cette fois-ci Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, Santana, Quinn et Artie avalèrent leurs boisson. Rachel écarquilla les yeux devant le nombre mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire.

« J-je n'ai jamais embrassée u-une fille » déclara Tina en rougissant.

Rachel se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fut la première à boire son verre. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, surtout une paire de yeux noisettes.

« C'était qui ? » demanda avec excitation Kurt.

Rachel se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules.

« Une fille de mon camp de vacances » marmonna-t-elle alors que Puck remplissait de nouveau les verres.

« C'est chaud... » chuchota celui-ci.

Quinn renifla dédaigneusement et ignora tant bien que mal la jalousie qui venait de la prendre.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé Rachel Berry » gloussa Kurt avec malice tandis que Finn, Puck, Blaine et Brittany buvaient leur verres. Tout le monde regarda avec choc Brittany hormis celle-ci et Rachel qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Chérie je crois que tu n'as pas compris la question » lui dit doucement Santana « Tu n'as jamais embrassée Rachel al- »

« Si, je l'ai embrassée l'année der- »

« Il y a très longtemps » la coupa Rachel en lui faisant les gros yeux « Très, très longtemps » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus faible en voyant le regard assassin de Santana.

« Oh putain Rach, c'est tellement chaud ! » s'exclama Puck en se léchant les lèvres.

Quinn poussa un grognement et verrouilla ses yeux sur Rachel, elle n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

« Rachy a des lèvres tellement douces ! Et quand elle fait ce truc avec sa langu- »

« Britt ! » cria Rachel le visage rouge.

Quinn serra la mâchoire et lança un regard noir à Brittany qui grimaça.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'école buissonnière » s'écria Rachel mettant un terme à la discussion.

Tous engloutirent leurs verres, excepté Rachel qui haussa les épaules. Quinn ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable malgré sa colère ou plutôt sa possessivité qui faisait surface pour la brune.

« Je n'ai jamais fantasmer sur Rachel Berry » cria Puck avant d'engloutir coup sec sa boisson. Rachel rougit furieusement en voyant Finn, Mike, Brittany et Santana boire mais ce qu'elle ne s'attendait encore moins à voir était que Quinn boive sa boisson en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Un lourd silence s'ensuivit que Rachel rompue en levant son verre bien haut avec un air de défi.

« Je n'ai jamais voulue embrasser Quinn Fabray » lacha-t-elle avant de boire son verre.

Les Gleeks la regardèrent avec des yeux écarquillés et un peu sombre, il fallait l'avouer. Quinn se lécha les lèvres puis se racla la gorge en levant son verre de nouveau remplie.

« Je n'ai jamais voulue déshabiller Rachel Berry » annonça-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui fit faiblir Rachel.

Celle-ci sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et d'un commun accord, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et sortirent précipitamment de la chambre laissant derrière elles le Glee Club abasourdi et interdit.

« Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça » grogna Quinn en plaquant Rachel contre la porte d'une chambre d'amis. La brune gémit lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Quinn lui parsemé le cou de baisers de plus en plus pressés et mouillés.

« Quinn » gémit-elle lorsque la blonde lui fit un suçon avant de le lécher.

« Tu es à moi » ronronna l'autre fille d'une voix rauque avant de conduire Rachel au lit.

La brune s'allongea sagement sur le lit et observa Quinn qui était debout devant le lit à la regarder avec du désir, de l'impatience et... et était-ce de la tendresse et de l'amour qu'elle voyait ? Elle nu le temps d'y réfléchir que la blonde se mettait à califourchon sur elle, accélérant aussitôt sa respiration.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais embrassé Britt ? » demanda Quinn en lui baisant la mâchoire avec une pointe de jalousie qui fit sourire Rachel.

« Je ne voulais pas me faire tuer par Santana » répondit celle-ci en frissonnant légèrement.

Quinn plongea ses yeux dans les yeux chocolats de Rachel.

« Je t'aurais protégé » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme et confiante « Elle n'aurais pas toucher un seul de tes cheveux » ajouta-t-elle.

Rachel la regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

« Embrasses-moi Quinn » lui ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle avant qu'une douce paire de lèvres ne se posa sur les siennes.

Leurs lèvres se moulèrent aussitôt, avides de se connaître et de s'explorer. La langue de Quinn s'inséra bientôt dans la bouche de Rachel qui poussa un faible gémissement lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois. Merveilleux, fantastique, magique. Elle n'osait pensée ce que ce serait si Quinn et elle approfondissaient leur embrassades plus qu'amicales. Leurs langues se caressèrent timidement, se découvrant, se testant puis soudain Rachel suçait la langue de Quinn qui arquait le dos en poussant un gémissement.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi » chuchota Quinn en mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la chanteuse qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde.

« Montres-moi » la défia-t-elle avant de partir explorer le gracieux cou de Quinn qui gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La cheerleader fut bientôt dépouillée de son t-shirt et rougit sous le regard sombre de désir de Rachel.

« Tu es magnifique... tu es magnifique et je n'ai encore rien vue » murmura la brune en lui embrassant doucement le ventre la faisant se contracter en poussant un soupir.

Les mains de Quinn s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de Rachel lui arrachant un gémissement, ce qu'elle faisait avec ses mains était divin. La blonde sentit sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'elle sentit une main jouer avec la fermeture de son soutien-gorge en dentelle et s'obligea à reculer.

« Peut-être... peut-être que nous devrions arrêter» lui dit-elle à contrecœur en voyant les yeux dilatés de Rachel qui fit la moue.

« Pourquoi ? J'aime t'embrasser et te toucher, j'aime te sentit gémir sous mes caresses Quinn alors pourquoi devrions nous nous arrêter ? » demanda confusément Rachel.

Quinn soupira et caressa doucement les cheveux de Rachel qui ferma les yeux en appréciant l'instant.

« Puisque tu es saoul » lui fit-elle rappeler avec amusement avant de lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille obtenant un gémissement de la brune.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arrivera à me convaincre » lui fit remarquer Rachel avant de laisser ses mains se balader sur le torse-nu de Quinn qui arqua violemment le dos lorsqu'une main couvrit soudain son sein sous le soutien-gorge qui disparut mystérieusement quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh Rach... » gémit Quinn avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Rachel.

Celle-ci caressa la poitrine de la blonde avec un mélange de luxure et de fascination. Elle les pressa doucement et fut récompensée par un roulement de hanches qui la fit soupirer.

« N-non, il faut qu'on s'arrête » déclara Quinn d'une voix faible en relevant la tête.

Rachel fronça des sourcils en constatant qu'ils étaient passés de peut-être que nous devrions... à on doit... , et ce n'était pas pour la réjouir.

« Non, je veux te faire l'amour Quinn » grogna Rachel avant d'englober son mamelon dans sa bouche, sa langue tourbillonna aussitôt autour du mamelon arrachant un cri de surprise à Quinn qui se transforma bientôt en grand gémissement.

« Ra...chel ! » gémit Quinn avec difficulté en réussissant à repousser Rachel « Je ne ferais pas l'amour avec toi à moins que tu ne sois sobre ! » déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

« Mais- »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Rachel Barbra Berry » l'interrompit Quinn d'une voix sévère. Rachel se lécha les lèvres, elle avait toujours appréciée de voir Quinn en colère, elle était tellement...

« Chaude... » soupira-t-elle se recevant un regard interrogateur.

Quinn roula des yeux et tomber à coté de Rachel au grand damne de celle-ci qui pleurnicha.

« Allez Quinn, je te jure que tu auras du plaisir, je te ferais tellement gémir que t-mph ».

Une main sur sa bouche la coupa brusquement et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Quinn.

« Ne dit plus rien » grogna celle-ci avant de se mettre sous les couvertures en soupirant.

Rachel fronça des sourcils mais fit de même et se colla aussitôt contre le corps à moitié dénudé de Quinn qui rougit un peu.

« Tu veux le faire sous les couvertures ? Parce que ça ne me déranges pas, du moment que je peux t- »

« Dors » lui ordonna Quinn rouge comme une pivoine en se couvrant la poitrine malgré le fait qu'elle était ses les couvertures. Rachel vit l'action et l'arrêta avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu es trop belle pour être cachée » lui expliqua-t-elle avec un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Quinn hésita même à changer de décision puis elle vit le regard un peu flou et le sourire idiot de Rachel et se dit qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Une jambe s'inséra entres les siennes la faisant déglutir difficilement. Elle fronça des sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait, le corps de Rachel se pressa un peu plus contre le sien la faisant écarquiller des yeux.

« Ou sont passés tes vêtements ?! » hurla Quinn, le cœur battant en sachant qu'une Rachel nue était pressée contre elle. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sa culotte était foutue...

« Ils ont faits pouf ! » gloussa bêtement Rachel la faisant soupirer.

Ça ne servait à rien d'insister, elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse cohérente. Un silence confortable s'installa entre elles.

« Et demain matin ? Est-ce que je pourrais te- »

« Rachel ! ».

* * *

Quinn gémit en sentant de douces caresses lui être administrée, elle se croirait au paradis. Des lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, l'embrassant, le chérissant, le léchant, le mordillant avec passion et amour réveillant en elle un feu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais elle s'efforça de ne pas bouger de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et se mordit la langue lorsqu'une main effleura légèrement sa poitrine qui montait et descendait de plus en plus vite. Une langue lui lécha le lobe d'oreille lui tirant malgré elle en soupir et soudain un baiser était posé sur les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas Quinn » lui susurra une douce voix à l'oreille qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. La main toucha avec plus d'insistance la poitrine de Quinn qui sentit son souffle être emporté loin d'elle.

« Réveilles-toi » chuchota de nouveau la voix tentatrice contre sa joue la faisant frissonner. Un gémissement s'arracha de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de de chaud et de mouillé se poser sur son mamelon et... et cette langue...

« Oh Dieu... » gémit-elle en s'accrochant au drap avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux. Rachel la regarda avec un sourire séducteur puis s'empressa de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Tu peux m'appeler Rachel » gloussa la brune contre son oreille la faisant à la fois soupirer et rouler des yeux devant la blague.

Quinn caressa du bout des doigts le dos de Rachel qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Soudain la chanteuse se retrouva à cheval sur le ventre nu de Quinn qui nu le temps que de pousser un petit couinement avant que sa bouche ne soit occupée par une autre. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent bientôt, plus entreprenantes et agressives que la vieil. La cheerleader entoura Rachel de ses bras, la serrant fermement contre elle les faisant mutuellement gémir lorsque leurs seins se rencontrèrent et se frottèrent. Une sensation grisante. Les hanches commencèrent d'elle-même leur roulement contre le ventre de Quinn qui celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en sentant l'humidité de Rachel sur son ventre plat. Un râle gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Putain, Rach tu es tellement mouillée » grogna-t-elle avant de prendre les hanches de Rachel et de les ramener plusieurs fois contre son ventre de plus en plus mouillé par l'excitation apparente de la brune. Celle-ci poussa des gémissements de plus en plus forts et s'accrocha aux épaules de Quinn qui regardait avec émerveillement les seins de Rachel rebondir. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi les mecs étaient aussi obsédés...

« C'est à cause de toi Q... Tu me rends tellement mouillée... » gémit sans gêne Rachel avant de fondre de nouveau sur la bouche de la blonde qui s'empressa de répondre en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Quinn avala difficilement sa salive et caressa timidement les seins de Rachel qui poussa un gémissement encourageant alors qu'elle était pratiquement entrain de lui broyer le ventre.

« J'ai b-besoin de plus... j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi » lui susurra Rachel à l'oreille avant de s'emparer d'une de ses mains. Quinn ouvrit en grand la bouche, pas vraiment préparer à ça et hocha bêtement la tête avant de froncer des sourcils.

« Hein ? »

Rachel gloussa doucement et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, lui transmettant tout son amour.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour Quinn Fabray » chuchota Rachel avant de guider la main de Quinn vers la source de toute cette humidité.

Quinn gémit aussitôt en sentant l'excitation de la chanteuse et se lécha les lèvres, c'était aussi lisse que de la soie. Rachel arqua violemment le dos et poussa un soupir avant de plonger dans le cou remplie de ses suçons de Quinn.

« T-tout ça, c'est p-pour moi ? » demanda timidement celle-ci en taquinant le parquet de nerf de Rachel qui grogna.

« Bien sur Quinn, ça a toujours été toi » lui répondit Rachel avant de l'embrasser encore et encore et encore.

Quinn sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette aveu et renifla doucement pour ne pas alerter Rachel, personne ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses aussi gentilles, personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était magnifique, en fait on lui attribuait souvent des adjectifs tels que chaude, sexy et même bandante ( aussi horrible soit-il ) mais jamais magnifique.

« Oh Rach » soupira Quinn avant de l'embrasser comme si c'était leur dernier baiser.

Rachel gémit dans le baiser et sentit son souffle partir lorsque deux doigts se mirent devant son entrée.

« Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux Rach ? » lui demanda Quinn avec inquiétude en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux.

Rachel contempla le visage qu'elle avait devant elle, essayant de déceler la moindre information qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis puis sourit doucement à Quinn et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Oui... fait-moi tienne Quinn » chuchota Rachel avant que deux doigts ne rentre en elle la faisant gémir.

Son corps surchauffé par l'excitation se mouva aussitôt contre les deux doigts en Quinn créant une délicieuse friction. Rachel sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites lorsque soudain la blonde toucha son point G lui faisant arquer violemment le dos. Quinn accéléra les viens et vas ignorant la douleur qui s'était emparé de son poignet et embrassa tendrement le cou, la mâchoire, les joues, le nez, la bouche et les yeux de Rachel.

« Oh Quinn » gémit Rachel faisant faire un raté à son cœur.

Elle aurait sûrement pu venir à son simple prénom prononcé d'une manière si particulière et si unique par Rachel si elle n'était pas trop occupé à donner du plaisir à Rachel. Celle-ci sentit son bas-ventre se contracter violemment et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Leurs mouvements devinrent plus désespérés et soudain Rachel tremblait de tous son corps et poussait un gémissement qui faillit faire venir Quinn.

« Quinn ! » cria Rachel avant de s'effondrer sur elle.

« Et bien moi qui croyais que tu étais une sainte » parla Quinn après un long silence.

Rachel se releva lentement et lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« Tu n'as encore rien vue ».


End file.
